There is a gripping tool that includes a gripper having a granular material provided in its interior. When the gripper of the gripping tool ruptures and the granular material of the interior scatters into the periphery, it is necessary to repair the gripping tool and clean the periphery of the gripping tool. As a result, the work efficiency decreases greatly.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a gripping tool in which the scattering of the granular material can be suppressed when the gripper ruptures.